The past returned- the dumping ground
by Fanfic.Worm223
Summary: What happens when a character from Tee and Jonny past turn up and threatens the others kids if Tee doesn't go with him. What will become of Tee and what price will the other kids pay to get her back. Set during season 4, includes characters form Tracy Beaker Returns


**Hello**

 **My names Hannah and this is an idea I've had circulating in my mind for a month or so and I've finally decided to write it!!!! *party music plays* *party poppers***

 **So yeah hope you enjoy**

 **Han xxx**

Jody POV

"Jody!!" Yawning I sat up in bed, somehow the duvet covers always end up on the floor. Sighing I jumped out of bed and quickly got changed. I ran down the stairs whilst pulling my brown hair into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Right kids, today, we have a couple of old people coming to stay with us for the weekend." May lee announced as I poured my cereal. "Who?" I asked curiously. "Well, you, Tee, Carman, Harry, Jonny and Tyler know them." (Idk if Jody knew these ppl or not so plz don't hate on me) May Lee began but before she could go on there was a loud knock on the door. She smiled at us and walked out the door. I heard a faint chorus of hellos then Liam, Saphire, Rick, Faith and Electra walked in. "Rick!" Tyler yelled. Ricks face broke into a smile. "Tyler! How you doing man?" He asked Tyler. Tyler grinned "good thanks and you?" Soon after all the introduction had been made, we all sat back at the table and listened to all the tales the oldies where telling us. "So then, he walked under the door and splat! The whole bucket falls on his head and he's covered him slime." Tyler finished. Rick rolled his eyes and punched Tyler in the arm playfully while the rest of us died laughing. "I did that prank on Tyler last week" I said still laughing. "Did you now?" Rick said. "Well someone has to knock Tyler down a peg or two." It was Tyler turn to hit Rick and they both fell abit laughing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is that Frank?" Tee asked. "No, he couldn't come today had work stuff." May Lee answered puzzled. "I'll go check." I said standing up and walking to the door. "Is that the door?" I heard mike shout from upstairs. "Yeah but I'm getting it!" I yelled. I walked over to the door and opened it. In front of me there was a man who looked familiar. I took a step back, knowing what this man was capable of. "May Lee!!!" Keith's-" but before I had chance to speak and picked me up and through me int the wall. My vision was blurred and the world was spinning.

Liam's POV

"May Lee!!! Keith's-" we heard Jody scream before we heard a horrible crash. I looked over to Tee, who had gone pale and Jonny, who was holding Tees hand in shock. "Jody!" Tyler yelled as he ran out th room. "Tyler wait!" Rick exclaimed running after him. I followed him, as did all the oldies, May Lee and the rest of the kids followed in pursuit. I saw Jody lying against the wall, her face screwed up in pain. Silent tears ran down her face and I clenched my fists in anger. "No one comes near the girl, until I get what I want." Keith said smirking. "Or else..." he grabbed Jody by her hair and produced a gun from his pocket. "Ow...no...please..." Jody said faintly.

"Jody!" No, please don't hurt her!" Tyler said pleading, I could see tears threatening to fall but he was determined not to cry. "What do you want?" Rick said through gritted teeth as he held Tyler back from attacking Keith. He laughed loudly and pointed at Tee. My eyes wen wide and I pushed Tee behind me. "No one, is going with you!" I said slowly. Trying to let him see how scared and angry he was. "So be it." Keith said. He dropped Jody on the door and before we could grab her he pointed the gun at her and shot her in the leg. "JODY!!!" Tyler screamed running forward to Jody. She was whimpering in pain on the ground. Faith ran over as well. I could see Jodys eyes beginning this close, I wanted to go to her but I needed to protect Tee and Jonny. "So, whose next?!" Keith chuckled looking around at us.

 **Hey guys hoped you enjoyed that. You'll have to wait till next Saturday to fine out what happens next ;) please like this story and leave a review and I'll see you all next Saturday!**

 **Byeeee**

 **Han xxx**


End file.
